It is commonly known to process bulky materials to convert these to a given format. For example, in the animal-feed industry, the feed is often produced as a mass of raw material, and must be converted to a suitable particle format (granules, balls, pellets, among many other possibilities) to be edible by animals. As another example, in the production of fuel from biomass, it is desired to produce pellets as pellets are well suited for efficient combustion.
Accordingly, various systems and processes are commonly used for such transformation. However, such systems and processes may always be improved in terms of energy efficiency, whereas waste resulting from the transformation must be minimized.